Neo Destiny III: Black Star Chaos Saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: The year 2019 A.D 15 years after the event's in the Darkloud & Bilmandy Saga. After Dark Loud was defeated the heroes of Neo Earth live peaceful lives again. However earth is once again in peril And this time, the threat of evil 5 faces
1. intro

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
(intro)  
  
The year 2019 A.D 15 years after the event's in the Darkloud & Bilmandy Saga. After Dark Loud was defeated the heroes of Neo Earth live peaceful lives again. Timmy and Trixie got married has had a daughter name Holly and a son name Jonny. Goten name Works with his older brother Gohan ans his also married to Kimi and had a daughter name Akari. and Tammy Turner she grown up into her teen years and had a have a after School job as baby Sitter for her Brother and Sister in Law. It would seem that everything is back to normal.  
  
However earth is once again in peril And this time, the threat of evil 3 faces...it is now known that  
  
Cobra Commander and Slade has escaped the Shadow Relam. And they both met up with the sorcerer Quan Chi whom has escaped from the Netherrealm their the 3 form a Partnership. Since his escape, Quan Chi has unlocked the secret of the ancient runestone, discovered the ancient undefeatable army of the   
  
long forgotten dragon king and most disturbing of all, Slade stolen one of Jimmy Neutron's decives which can bring back the dead, He use this decive to bring back only Experiment 2011 aka Mars and one of the Earth heroes deadliest enemies...Shang Tsung.  
  
With their combined strength, they plotted to overpower the only three beings who could prevent their total domination of the two realms. Fisrt it was the Sherpenor emperor of Cobra. In a false show of allegiance to Sherpenor all five sprung their attack ... they then traveled to Earthrealm by way of a mystical   
  
portal known only to sorcerers and deities. There they confronted Earth's mightiest warrior and champion of Mortal Kombat...Liu Kang.   
  
"It has been Shang Tsung's greatest desire to consume the soul of Earthrealm's greatest warrior." With Mars and Quan Chi's assistance, he achieved this goal...Liu Kang is dead.  
  
The last and 3rd one is Dr. Hamsterviel who has tricked Cobra Commander and Slade and send them and both their forces in the Shadow Realm. like Android #17 before him Mars had betrayed his own master and took it head off......Dr. Hamsterviel is dead also.  
  
While Cobra Commander and Slade head off to Angel Island. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung returned to Outworld and are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the dragon king's undefeatable army.   
  
Should they succeed, they will have the means to conquer Outworld... and eventually Earthrealm. They will be unstoppable.  
  
I can't stand here and watch who these fiends do as they please they have to be stoped. So i have return back to Neo Earth and warn you all. And Raiden has relinquished his status as elder God to return to Earth and lead you all to battle against our old adversaries.   
  
We must act now.  
  
We must stop this deadly alliance!  
  
--Experiment 2010/Caos-- 


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Cobra Commander...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of Cobra Commander and Slade  
  
On Angel Island Timmy have been busy training his son Jonny Turner who looks like a younger version of himself only with Black hair like Trixie and with a Neo Aisan look. Just Then Cobra Commander and Slade come out of a Potal  
  
Cobra Commander: Okay now here's that cave Quan Chi was talking about?  
  
Slade (Watching Timmy and his son): Hmmmm Looks like Tim has grown since we last saw him.  
  
Cobra Commander: Darn it! If he sees us Knuckles will be breathing down our necks.  
  
Slade: Wait look over there.  
  
Cobra Commander: You with the green face.  
  
ZIM: Who are you?  
  
Slade: Drop your weapon Zim you wish to have your kind take over this world don't you?  
  
Zim: Yes!  
  
Slade: In that cave lay 7 Chaos Emeralds with Black Stars on them unlock the power and you my friend will be able to take over this planet does that sound good?  
  
Zim: Yes I like that Gir we head for that cave.  
  
Gir: Coming!!!  
  
Cobra Commander: You're a sneakey one Slade making that Zim character unlock the power of the Black Star Chaos Emeralds for us.   
  
Slade: And once he do that we'll take them to outworld.  
  
(Meanwhile Knuckle came over to check up and Timmy tainging with Jonny)  
  
Knuckle: Well how is he doing?  
  
Timmy: Not bad when i began traning his older sister Holly she had a hard time learning how to fly.  
  
Jonny: Huh?  
  
Timmy: Jonny is something borthering you?  
  
Jonny: Dad should a bolder be over there seal the enterace of that cave.  
  
Knuckles: What cave? (Looking as Zim walking into it): Oh No! Zim wait don't go in there!  
  
Zim: Stay where you are Guardian! I'm plan to unlock the power of the Black Star Chaos Emeralds!  
  
Timmy: There are Black Star Emeralds?  
  
Jonny: Dad what's going on?  
  
Timmy: Jonny stay right I'll going to help Knuckles.  
  
(After Timmy few off Wanda and Cosmo transformed from mouse form back to fairy form)  
  
Wanda: Jonny what's going on.  
  
Cosmo: And what is that cave is open?  
  
Jonny: I don't know Dad told me to stay here.  
  
(Inside the cave Zim found the 7 Chaos Emeralds)  
  
Zim: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Knuckles: Step away from those Chaos Emeralds of you'll make you wish that you were never has been wish back after that Dark Loud crap!  
  
Zim: Gir attack!  
  
Gir: Attack what?  
  
Zim: Him! The Echidna.  
  
Gir: Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Knuckles: You're robot does have any brain chips in him. However as Guardian i must stop for hand you hands on those Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Zim: You mean like this.  
  
(As Zim lay his hands on them a Chaos Emeralds begun to glow as the few out of the cave)  
  
Knuckles: You fool why did you put you hand on them for!  
  
Zim: Wait come back Chaos Emeralds!  
  
Cobra Commander: Sorry Zim finders keepers Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Timmy: Cobra Commander but i was told that you and Slade was sent into the Shadow Realm by Dr. Hamsterviel.  
  
Slade: We manage to escaped the Shadow Realm now we must be going and with these Chaos Emeralds our Alliance with Shang Tsung and Qian Chi will grown more powerful then ever before.  
  
Timmy: Did you say Shang Tsung? But he's dead Inuyasha slice both him and No-Heart in half.  
  
Slade: I use one of Jimmy Neutron descive to bring him back from the dead. for you see he's in my debt now.  
  
Zim: Wait about our deal?  
  
Slade: I lied.  
  
Zim: You lying human scum!  
  
  
  
(Slade punches Zim his the chest and walked into the portal back to outworld. Then Timmy and Knuckles Turn around and Looked at Zim as he get back up)  
  
Knuckles (Grabbing Zim): Zim! don't you know what have you done?  
  
Zim: I was tricked by the Human scum bag!  
  
(Knuckles punch Zim in the face)  
  
Knuckle: If anything happine ti my island it'll be your fault!  
  
Zim: Run Gir!!!  
  
Gir: Hey look at me I''m running!!!  
  
(Later on Timmy and Jonny return back home to Station Sqaure)  
  
Trixie: Timmy, Jonny you're back so soon.  
  
Timmy: We had ran in with somebody you and i know.  
  
Trixie: I see Jonny go inside the house.   
  
(When Jonny went inside Timmy told Trixie about what happine on Angel Island)  
  
Trixie: You mean Cobra Commander and Slade are still alive.  
  
Timmy: It was a shock to me as well.  
  
Holly: Mommy, Daddy what are you two talking about?  
  
Timmy and Trixie: Nothing!  
  
Holly: But.  
  
Trixie: Drop it Hori!  
  
Mr. Turner: Hey go easy on her Trixie.  
  
Mrs. Truner: Timmy you looked worry is something a matter?  
  
Goku: Let me guess Slade and Cobra Commander are still alive and you don't want Holly and Jonny to know about them.  
  
Timmy and Trixie: Yes.  
  
Mr. Turner: Hey who's the short suff?  
  
Goku: Bill you know me I'm Goku?  
  
Mr. Turner: You're Goku Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! How can you let someone turn you into a kid Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Pan: That's not funny.  
  
Mr. Turner: Excuse me for having a sense of humor.  
  
(Kabito Kai: Timmy can you hear me?)  
  
Timmy: Kabito Kai? What's up?  
  
(Kabito Kai: You remember the Black Star Dragon Balls?)  
  
Timmy: Yes Goku told us all about why?  
  
(Kabito Kai: The Black Star Chaos Emeralds are like them when Slade and Cobra Commander took them from Angel Island it began a distrudance on Knuckles' Island)  
  
Trixie: What kind?  
  
(Kabito Kai: After Timmy and Jonny left powerful winds and thunder clashing had began)  
  
Pan: All of that Could destory Angel Isand along with the Master Emerald.  
  
(Kabito Kai: I was also told by the grand Kai that the Black star Chaos Emeralds are not back in the cave in Island within 2 years the Island will blow up talking half the planet with it)  
  
(Mr. Turner Screamed like a girl)  
  
Holly: Grandpa don't scream like that you're embaressing us.  
  
Mrs Turner: You mean those Chaos Emeralds has to be return back to the island in 2 year before half the planet goes ka-boom? (Fainting)  
  
Holly: Grandma!  
  
Goku: It's okay Holly your grandma just fainted that all.  
  
Pan (Talk to Goku): Grandpa Now what?  
  
Goku: We go into Outworld and take back those Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Timmy: Tammy you shopuld go with Pan and Goku.  
  
Tammy: What about you Timmy?  
  
Timmy: Trixie and I have to stay here since mom fanited when she and dad got here.  
  
Tammy: Okay.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting at Capsule Crop

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting at Capsule Crop  
  
While training his youngest child Jonny on Angel Island Timmy and Knuckle found Zim and Gir walked into a forbibben cave. Tricked by Cobra Commander and Slade Zim have unlock the power of Another set of 7 Chaos Emeralds with Black Stars on them. Upon their return back home to Station Sqaure Timmy has told his wife Trixie about Cobra Commander and Slade's Sudden Return from the Shadow Realm. then Kabito-Kai has tols The Turners as well has Goku and his Granddaughter Pan about the 7 Black Star Chaos Emeralds.  
  
(Kabito Kai: I was also told by the grand Kai that the Black star Chaos Emeralds are not back in the cave in Angel Island within 2 years the Island will blow up talking half the planet with it)  
  
(At Capsule Crop Double D called for a meeting with his old allies)  
  
Edd: Okay everyone I know that you all have your own lives to get to however if these Black Star Chaos Emeralds are not back in the cave within 2 years Angel will blow up and half the Planet Neo Earth we go with do may i have your attension.  
  
Sheen: Just let us Shocked head!!!  
  
Edd: You're ruled as ever Sheen. Chao you may take the floor.  
  
Chao: Thank you. Upon my return from space I have gotten word that Slade and Commander has team up with the sorcerer Quan Chi whom has escaped from the Netherrealm. Since his escape, Quan Chi has unlocked the secret of the ancient runestone, discovered the ancient undefeatable army of the   
  
long forgotten dragon king and most disturbing of all, Slade stolen one of Jimmy Neutron's decives which can bring back the dead, he use this decive to bring back only my evil Cousin Experiment 2011 aka Mars and one of our deadliest enemies...Shang Tsung.  
  
Inuyasha: What! They girl is deadmeat i slice both him and No Heart 15 years ago in outworld.  
  
Sesshomaru: Weren't you listen Inuyasha This human name Slade has stlen one of James decives which could bring back the dead.  
  
Jimmy N: I knew i heard noise in my Lab two nights ago.  
  
Cindy: I told you someone broke in.  
  
Jimmy N: Sorry Cindy.  
  
(Inuyasha Grabs Jim)  
  
Inuyasha: Your wife has a ponit Jim if you knew that there was something screwy going on in you Lab then Shang Tsung would still be dancing wit the devil! You mother Fucker!!  
  
Timon: Hey watch the drity word dog face.  
  
Pumbaa: There are kids listening to your mouth.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey the mothers of Holly, Akari, BB, Smiling, Toadster, Cinnamon, Tori, Linda Brief, and What's his face over there.  
  
Leon: I'm Leon.  
  
Inuyasha: What ever kid.  
  
Linda Brief: Granddad why is he useing bad words.  
  
Vegeta: Because no one didn't teach him manners.  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you old man!  
  
(Rahonda Drove a bar of Soap into Inuyasha's mouth)  
  
Linda Brief: Sreves you right you potty mouth.  
  
Inuyasha (Spliting the bar of Soap out of his mouth): If you wasn't Vegeta's Granddaughter i would smack you.  
  
Pumbaa: You would hit a child.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Pumbaa why don't you go eat those Cockroaches I saw earler.  
  
Bulla: Where?  
  
(Bulla turns around and drop a brief case on them)  
  
Timon and Pumbaa: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Timon: What have you done?  
  
Pumbaa: We could have come Roach bugers with those!  
  
Bulla: You mean you two eat bugs?  
  
Caos: Could i speak now!  
  
Trunks: I'm sorry about that Continue to what you are saying Caos.  
  
Caos: With their combined strength, they plotted to overpower the only three beings who could prevent their total domination of the two realms. First it was the Sherpenor emperor of Cobra. In a false show of allegiance to Sherpenor all five sprung their attack ... they then traveled to our realm by way of a mystical   
  
portal known only to sorcerers and deities. There they confronted one of Earth's mightiest warriors and champion of Mortal Kombat...Liu Kang.   
  
Goten: Liu Kang?  
  
Kimi: Why him?  
  
Goku: Hmmmmm.  
  
Caos: It has been Shang Tsung's greatest desire to consume the soul of Earthrealm's greatest warrior." With my cosin Mars and Quan Chi's assistance, he achieved this goal...Liu Kang is dead when Kenshiro and his friend Rei came from their world.  
  
Hyoga: You mean Liu Kang is no longer with us?  
  
Seiya: If we only been there for him. Just like he been there during the Dark Loud battle! DAMNIT!!!  
  
(Seiya punch the window)  
  
Yoh: Seiya.  
  
Rio: Seiya punching the window will not bring Liu Kang.  
  
Ikki: Rio is right Seiya.  
  
Seiya: I know but if only we knew what was going on none of this would has happine.  
  
Charity: Seiya, Loud and I know how you about not being able to help Liu Kang. he helped all of us bring Loud back to us.  
  
Seiya: Chairty i think i need to be alone.  
  
Shun: Seiya?  
  
Ikki: Let him go Shun. He thinks he has let Liu Kang down the most.  
  
Goku: Caos what eise happine?  
  
Caos: The last and 3rd one is Dr. Hamsterviel who has tricked Cobra Commander and Slade and send them and both their forces in the Shadow Realm. like Android #17 before him Mars had betrayed his own master and took it head off......Dr. Hamsterviel is dead also.  
  
Joey: A Double Cross on Mars part?  
  
Caos: Quan Chi and Shang Tsung returned to Outworld and are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the dragon king's undefeatable army. Should they succeed, they will have the means to conquer Outworld... and eventually Earthrealm. They will be unstoppable.   
  
Tristan: Caos is there a way to remove the Souls of those conquered warriors our of the bodies of the Dragon King's army?  
  
Caos: I ask Thoru i work on a Chi Spell that can reverse. Also Raiden has relinquished his status as elder God to return to Earth and aide us all to battle against our old adversaries.  
  
Joey: Now he decides to join us where was him when we the rest of was were pushing up daises?  
  
(Aka, Tea, Trixie and Videl all slaped Joey in the face)  
  
Joey: Hey you ladies didn't have to slap me at onces you know.  
  
Tea: Joey as elder god Raiden can't intefere.  
  
Joey: Okay Tea i goy ya!  
  
Duke: Now we has to stop this new deadly alliance before it ruins our world and outworld.  
  
Kenshiro: I agree with Duke.  
  
Rei: One thing I to ask you 2010?  
  
Caos: Yes?  
  
Rei: The Black Star Chaos Emeralds what they have to do with all of this?  
  
Caos: My cousin has use the another Chaos Emeralds to achive his perfect form but during the final battle with him Arnold use Genkai's Spirit Wave to destory him after 626 shoot him from behind.  
  
Scott: Maybe father can use his Spirit Wave agian.  
  
Caos: Could be Scott.  
  
  
  
Kenshiro: I say we go into Outworld and reclam the Black Star Chaos Emeralds before Mars use them in his own Deadly needs. who's with me?  
  
Linda Brife: I'll go.  
  
Trunks and Rahonda: No you don't!  
  
  
  
Cinnamon: Hey Ken dude my mom and dad allow me to be trained by Wallabee Beatles maybe i be of help to you?   
  
Pan: I'll since Timmy and Arnold pass on the role of Spirit Detetivce to me and Tammy.  
  
Kenshiro: Okay I have Cinnamon, Pan and Tammy who eise?  
  
Kenji: Me!  
  
Akair: You're Matser Hiko's another student Kenjin Himura, Kenshin and Miss Karou's son.  
  
Goten: Hey Kimi Does Kenji looks just like a younger version of Kenshin only without the Cross shape Scar on his face?  
  
Kimi: You could be right.  
  
Kenshiro: Okay Kenji.  
  
Akair & Holly: What about us?  
  
Chichi: What? Akair you can't follow your cousin not this time?  
  
Akair: But Grandma Chichi.  
  
Kimi: She's right Akair outworld is no place for someone yours and Holly's age.  
  
Holly: But Cinnamon is going and not us?  
  
Wally: That's because she's trained by me!  
  
Rei: Sorry girls better luck next time where you two are older.  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Chapter 3: The hunt for the Black star C...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 3: The hunt for the Black star Chaos beguns  
  
At Capsule Crop Double D called for a meeting where Caos have told them all about how Cobra Commander and Slade has escaped from the Shadow Realm, team up with Quan Chi and revive both Experiment 2011 aka Mars and one of the Earth heroes deadliest enemies...Shang Tsung. Also everyone was told how Liu Kang was killed by Shang Tsung this felt as a impact to everyone and mlost towards Seiya who felt like he has failed him as but a ally and as a friends. Therefor Kenshiro and Rei formed a team to go into outworld and recover the Black Star Chaos Emralds before it is use to what ever the Deadly Alliance has in store.  
  
In their Havor Car Timmy and Trixie along with Tatsumi and Jumba sreach for Seiya who has stepped out after hearing about Liu Kang's death.  
  
Timmy: Seiya!!!  
  
Trixie: Seiya!!!!  
  
Tatsumi: Seiya bring yourself back here!!!  
  
Jumba: I don't see Pegasus Seiya anywhere?  
  
Trixie: Timmy you don't think he went into outworld to take revenge for Liu Kang's murder.  
  
Timmy: Could be Trixie it that would had happine to be I would act like that.  
  
Tatsumi: And leave your wife and two kids worrying about you Seiya is lucky taht he's not married like you.  
  
Timmy: Tatsumi, Seiya believes that he let Liu Kang down.  
  
Tatsumi: But that does means he should leave not tell anyone where he's going.  
  
Trixie: Let's just hope taht we can find him.  
  
(On a hill outside of Station Square Seiya sees a portal leading to Outworld)  
  
Seiya (Thinking): Liu Kang I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out. But i'll defeat Shang Tsung and bring your soul back so it can go on to the afterlife.  
  
(Seiya jumps into the portal in the meantme)  
  
Jonny: Holly, Akari where are you two going?  
  
Holly: We're going to help Aunt Tammy and Akari's Grandfather and cousin.  
  
Jonny: But you can't Mom, Dad Mr and Mrs Goten will be angry if you and Akari go into outworld.  
  
Cosmo: They are going into Outworld.  
  
Wanda: Holly don't you want to get grounded?  
  
Holly: Wanda.  
  
Akari: Holly the portal is opening.  
  
(The two girls setp into the portal)  
  
Jonny: Holly. Mom and Dad is not going to like this.  
  
Wanda: I know Timmy said that he and Trixie will ground her for a month if she thinks about going into Outworld.  
  
  
  
(Just then Linda walked out of the house)  
  
Linda: Jonny where's Akari and your sister?  
  
Jonny: They went to the park.  
  
Linda: You're lying Mr and Mrs. Turner told Holly to stay here until they get back and Akari know better not go anywhere without her cousin Pan.  
  
Jonny: Where are you going? Linda!  
  
(In Outworld)  
  
Rei: So this is Outworld?  
  
Tammy: So Ken where do he start looking?  
  
Kenshiro: Raiden said that 5 Cobra Soldiers are going to be going here waiting for Dr. Eggman and the Baroness as bring the Black Star Chaos Emeralds to a Cobra fortress just west from here. (Hearing a noise in the bushes) Come out i know you are there.  
  
Holly: Ken it's us.  
  
Tammy: Holly?  
  
Pan: And my cousin? Akari why are you doing where Grandma and Aunt Kimi told you not to come following me but you did anyway if Grandma fines out she'll have a heart attack.  
  
Akari: Heart attack? Grandma Chichi?  
  
Tammy: And you Holly you were forbidden by both your parents not to come here too.  
  
Holly: But Anut Tammy.  
  
Tammy: Aunt Tammy nothing Holly I hope for your sake your another Aunt Ryan and your parnets doesn't know about this.  
  
(Back on Neo Earth)  
  
Goten: She what?!  
  
Kimi: Akari and Holly went into outworld.  
  
Linda: That's right Mr and Mrs Goten.  
  
Jonny: You told!  
  
Kimi: Goten if your mother fines out She'll have a.  
  
Goten: Heart attack I know.  
  
Kimi: That girl is so grounded when she get back here.  
  
(Just then Timmy and Trixie walked into the door of Goten's home)  
  
Timmy: Goten have you see Holly?  
  
(Before Linda can say anything Jonny grabs her Saiyan tail and she fell to the ground)  
  
Linda: Let go of my Tail!  
  
Jonny: I'm sorry if anyone is going to tell my parents it's going to be me.  
  
Trixie: Jonny where's your sister?  
  
Jonny: Mom , Dad Holly and Akari is in Outworld.  
  
Timmy and Trixie: What?!  
  
Trixie: We told your sister not to go!  
  
Ryan (Walking inside): Well Trixie you were like that when you was Holly's age.  
  
Trixie: But Ryan outworld is a dangerous world.  
  
Goku: You must be Trixie's older sister Ryan Tang.  
  
Goten: Dad Akari ran into outworld.  
  
Goku (Shocked): What? But Chichi will have a heart attack.  
  
Vegeta: Looks like my grandchild has told on one of yours Kakarrot.  
  
Goku: Goten I'm going into Outworld and bring them back.  
  
(Cosmo: Becareful Goku you're still child size.)  
  
To Be Continue 


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble! The Black Star Emera...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble! The Black Star Emeralds are scatterd  
  
After hearing about his youngest Granddaughter have gone into outworld Goku have gone into the portal to look for both Holly and Akari. Meanwhile Seiya is perpeared to enter Outworld as well.  
  
Seiya: POWER OF PEGASUS!!!!!  
  
(Seiya put on his Pegasus Cloth as the Portal open)  
  
Seiya: Shang Tsung I'll make you regret that Slade and Cobra Commander have brought you back from the dead!  
  
(Just then Gantu pulls his gun as Seiya)  
  
Gantu: Seiya step away from the portal you're not the only one seeking Revenge!  
  
Saiya (Turning around): You're that Gantu guy what do you want?  
  
Gantu: Mars have betayred Dr. Hamsterviel! 625 said that Mars came and took his head off.  
  
Seiya: Hey back off I'm not after him! Shang Tsung killed Liu Kang and I going to make him pay for his death.  
  
Alvin Jr: Wait Both of you!  
  
Seiya: Alvin Stevenson Jr.  
  
Gantu: Son of the Red Dragon.  
  
Alvin Jr: You two are making a mistake going into Outworld just to get revenge.  
  
Seiya: But Alvin Jr Shang Tsung has Liu Kang's soul I must free it so he can move on to the after life.  
  
Alvin Jr: I know you feeled like you were helpless were you heard of Liu Kang's murder but if you try to fight Shang Tsung alone you'll just get yourself killed. Now that Shang Tsung has Liu Kang's soul your   
  
Pegasus Meteor Punch won't be able to harm him.  
  
Seiya: All right I'll wait.  
  
Gantu: You can wait all you want i'll go and kill Mars and Shang Tsung!  
  
Seiya: Gantu wait!!!  
  
(Seiya try to stop Gnatu but he jumped into the portal)  
  
Alvin Jr: The fool is going to get his soul removed from him.  
  
(Meanwhile with Goku)  
  
Goku: Hmmmm where am I? Hello!!!  
  
Fat man: Well what do we have here a young boy have gotten lost.  
  
Goku: Hey are you talking to me? What's you name?  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: My name is Bo' Rai Cho.   
  
Goku: I think i heard about you from Liu Kang.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: I'm the one who secretly training warriors for Mortal Kombat competition. I also brought Drunken Boxing to Earthrealm. I also met Liu Kang and taught him the martial arts moves he needed to  
  
defeat Shang Tsung.  
  
Goku: You came up with the Drunken Boxing and Trained Liu Kang?  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: Yes my young friend.  
  
Goku: Excuse me sir but im not really a boy. I'm actually an adult.  
  
Bo' rai Cho (Confused): Huh?   
  
(Goku Expain to Bo Rai Cho about what to him and why is be turned into a kid)  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: I see why you look like a boy Goku do you know any one who can turn you back into an Adult.  
  
Goku: Well Tohru is working on a Chi Spell that can change me back to my Adult form.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: So Goku what brinsg you to Outworld.  
  
Goku: My 2nd Granddaughter Akari and her friend Holly follow my oldest Granddaughter Pan, Kenshiro, Tammy, Kenji, Rei and Cinnamon to Outworld and I told my daughter In Law and my 2nd son i'll bring them back.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: Wait I sense someone here.  
  
Goku: I know that power leve! Grrrrrrr!! Show yourself Frances!!!  
  
Frances: Well, Well Goku i see that you allowed someone to turn you into a kid.  
  
Ssj Goku: So what Caos said what ture Cobra and the Slade Faction is back.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: He's not alone.  
  
Ssj Goku: Tad and Chad.  
  
Chad: Nice of you to drop by Goku.  
  
Ssj Goku: Hey Bo' Rai Cho you should let me deal with them.  
  
Bo' rai Cho: I have a better idea i'll join you in the fight.  
  
Ssj Goku: You still know who to fight.  
  
Tad: You're a fool old man if you think you can defeat me and Chad! Nanto Senshu Ryuu Geki (South Star Thousand Dragon Head Attack)  
  
(Bo' Rai Cho Doges Tad's blows and does a Rising Hammer Fist to his face knock them into Chad)  
  
Chad (Getting back up): I'll kill you old man!! Eins Trigger!!!Second Shoot!!  
  
(Bo' Rai Cho blocks Chad's flame attack)  
  
Ssj Goku: That's leave you and me Frances.  
  
Frances: Good! Koryuuga Rekkuken ha!!!  
  
(Frances does a Black energy uppercut but Goku ducks away and headbutts Frances into a wall)  
  
Frances: Damn you!  
  
Ssj Goku: You won't win Frances!  
  
Frances: You son of a bitch!!!  
  
(Goku grabs Frances's fist and arm throws him into the ground. Bo' Ra Cho then knocks down Both Tad and Chad with one Belly Bash!!!)  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: Give up Villans you can never defeated the forces of good. Evil is destined to die out!  
  
Tad: You don't know what you are saying.....Evil never dies out as long as there are those who seek power over all life......Neither will We!!   
  
Goku: And there'll be those who would stand up to those who seeks power over all life. You should know.  
  
(A beam shot hits Chad in the back)  
  
Chad: Ahhh! Who did that!  
  
Goku: Gantu. (Thinking) Wait that look he must have heard about that talk Hamster who's name i forgot.  
  
Gantu why are you here.  
  
Gantu: Tad, Chad Where's Mars!   
  
Goku: This may get ugly we better get out of here.  
  
(While Goku and Bo' Rai Cho runs away)  
  
Pan: Do any one have a plan into getting that chest?  
  
Rei: Let's wait until the fell alseep first.  
  
(Useing Intsant Transmission Goku and Bo' Rai Cho appered)  
  
Akari: Grandpa!  
  
Tammy: Goku who's this guy?  
  
Goku: His name is Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' Rai Cho this is my grand daughters Pan and her cousin Akari, that Tammy Turner, Cinnamon, Kenji, Rei and Kenshiro.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: So you're Kenshiro of the Hokuto Shinken and Rei of the Nanto Shuchoken.  
  
Kenji: Shhhhh! Everyone i see someone.  
  
(Major Bludd: What are you fools taking a nap for!!!)  
  
(Cobra Soldier: Hey this Dr. Eggman is taken forever to get here!)  
  
(Major Bludd: Walk off your sleep you dunder heads! our enemies could be around here.)  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: These must have these Black Star Chaos Emeralds you spoke off.  
  
Kenshiro (Jumps over the bushes): Major Bludd!  
  
Major Bludd: You're that man with the 7 scars!  
  
Kenshiro: Tell your men to step away from the chest now!  
  
Major Bludd: What are you standing there you fools! Attack!  
  
Rei (Smiling): I don't think your men don't want any of Kenshiro as you can see they are getting cold feet.  
  
Major Bludd (turning around): What is with you blood idiots!!!  
  
Cobra Soldier: If we try to fight him we'll end up dead!!!  
  
Major Bludd (Yelling): You cowards.  
  
(Major Bludd grabs Akari)  
  
Holly: Akari!!  
  
Pan: Give me back my cousin!!!  
  
Major Bludd (Holding his laser gun): stay where you are Pan or you Littie Cousin is toast!  
  
Cinnamon: Dude what you have to dis my pops name.  
  
Major Bludd: You shut up!  
  
(Bo' Rai Cho throws his Jojutsu staff at Major Bludd's face)  
  
Major Bludd: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! My face!!!  
  
Akari: Eubu Kyaku!!!  
  
(Akari broke herself free and does one of Kimi's moves on Major Bludd's chest and Pan came with a uppercut sending Major Bludd into the air and back own)  
  
Kenshiro: So are you 3 going to move?  
  
All 3 Cobra Soldiers: Fine it's yours! just don't blow our heads off!!!Let get the fuck out of here!!!!  
  
(As the 3 Cobra Soldiers ran off)  
  
Goku: I think this raps thing up.  
  
  
  
(Laser shot)  
  
Zim: Back off Saiyan boy!! I still plan to use those Black Star Chaos Emeralds to complete my mission.  
  
Goku: Zim? You not a real invader you know.  
  
Zim: As you earthnoid would say BULLSHIT!!! Gir garbs that chest!  
  
Gir: Okay!  
  
Holly: No get away from that! Shisenken!!!  
  
(Holly use Trixie attack to pin Gir down into the ground)  
  
Zim: Doh!! Must have no every thing myself!  
  
Goku: Zim you don't know how dangerous these Chaos Emeralds are.  
  
Zim: Bah! More Saiyan Lies, Lies i say!!!  
  
Goku: Okay It's offical this guy is a dumpass!!  
  
(Zim garbs the handle of the box and Akari grabs the other)  
  
Zim: Let go Saiyan-half breed!!!  
  
Akari: Never you bully!!!  
  
Zim: I said let go you Saiya-bitch!!  
  
Pan: Hey none calls my cousin a bitch and gets away from it!!  
  
(Before Pan can attack Zim the two Handles broke off and the 7 Black Chaos Emeralds few into the sky)  
  
Zim: Nooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Akari: Look what you did! We have them until you came here.  
  
Zim: You should stayed home you Half-Breed Brat!  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: This Alien is not a real villan. his people must have send him to your world amuse everyone he encounters.  
  
Zim: How dear you outworlder! I'll destroy you!!  
  
Goku: Go back to home Zim!!  
  
(Goku uppercuts Zim into the sky and then Kimi and Trixie came out from the portal)  
  
Holly: Mom!  
  
Akari: I think we're in trouble.  
  
Kimi (Pulling Akari by the tail): You Guess it Son Akari.  
  
Trixie: Holly Hori Turner you know better to follow your aunt to outworld. Both your father and I forbin you to come here to outworld.  
  
  
  
Kimi: You could have given yoru grandmother a heart attack.  
  
Both: You both are grounded for a month!!  
  
Kenjin and Cinnamon: Ouch!  
  
Akari: But Mother!  
  
Holly: We was worried by Akari's cousin, Anut Tammy and Ken.  
  
Kimi: Both Your Cousin, Tammy and Kenshiro can take care of themsalves.  
  
Trixie: You both could be killed pulling this stunt.  
  
Goku: I'm sorry I so long I dumped into this guy here.  
  
Trixie: And you are?  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: My name is Bo' Rai Cho Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Goten.  
  
Trixie: Thanks If you excuse us we have to take our daughters back home.  
  
Goku: Kimi tell Chichi I'll be late coming home.  
  
Kimi: Okay Goku just be careful.  
  
Goku: You know me.  
  
  
  
(As the two took their daughter back home with them)  
  
Kenji: Okay name why? Now that Zim guy have caused the Chaos Emeralds to be scattered into the sky.  
  
Goku: Well Kenji we'll just to go all round outworld to find them.  
  
To Be Continue 


	6. Chapter 5: The Neo Death Egg

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 5: The Neo Death Egg.  
  
After Goku uppercuts Zim into the sky Kimi and Trixie came to outworld from the portal. The two sclled the gilrs for disobeing them and for that Holly and Akari are ground for a month. After the two took their daughters back home with them Goku and his new ally Bo'Rai Cho decided to join Kenshiro, Rei, Kenji, Pan, Tammy and Cinnamon to regather the Black Star Chaos Emeralds and they have only 2 years before Angel Island goes Ka-boom!  
  
(Near the same platform Zim caused the Black Chaos Star Emeralds to few away)  
  
Cinnamon: Hey Goku i feel kind of Sorry for your granddaughter and Holly all the wanted was to help Pan and Tammy.  
  
Pan: I know Cinnamon but Anut Kimi word is like my mom's word.  
  
Kenji: So Kimi took a tip from Videl I see. (Turning towards Goku) So do want one know who can we find Black Chaos Emeralds now that Zim caused them to be scatter all round Outworld?  
  
Goku: Hey what I sec Bo' Rai Cho is from here maybe he can show us around.  
  
Bo' rai Cho: Well Goku it's been awhile but i think I can manage it.  
  
(Beeping)  
  
Pan: Yes?  
  
(Gohan: Pan it's me You Anut has told me what happine to the Black Star Chaos Emeralds so Jim and I made this. May it can help you guys)  
  
Pan: Thanks dad!  
  
(A small tracking decive came to Pan's hands)  
  
Kenji: He gave you a Gameboy Advance SP?  
  
Goku: Hold on Kenji that only looks like a GBA-SP.  
  
Pan (Reading the lid): Chaos Emerald Radar Tacker. And i guess the Cartiages show the map of Outworld.  
  
(As Pan turns on the tracker shows the Location of each Black Star Chaos Emerald)  
  
Pan: Okay the 1st Black Star Chaos Emerald is west of here.  
  
Rei: Alright then let's go then.  
  
(As Goku and his team head west Zim falls back down)  
  
Zim: Owwww! my face!  
  
Gir: You are okay!  
  
Zim: Never mind me Gir! follow that Saiyan-boy!  
  
(Later on)  
  
Dr Eggman: They what!!!?  
  
Major Bludd: My men all cowarded leaving me to fight them.  
  
Baroness: And you also allowed Zim to cause the Black Chaos Emeralds to be scatter all over Outworld.  
  
Major Bludd: That's not my fault!!   
  
Dr. Eggman: Mavado I need the aide of your Red Dragon Clan to fine the Black Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Major Bludd: Why do you bloody need them away?  
  
Dr. Eggman: My Neo Deathegg that why with all 7 Black Chaos Emeralds I can sue them to power my Neo Death Egg.  
  
Major Bludd: We are surpose to help Quan Chi and Shang Tsung revive the ancient army of the Dragon King.  
  
Dr. Eggman: That's being taken care of as we speak Major.  
  
(Meanwhile back in Neo-Southtown on Neo Earth)  
  
Man: Hey do you hear? Sreval people have disapperd into a portal last night.  
  
Woman: That's the 4th night this week.  
  
Hyoga (Thinking): Hmmmmm I wonder does this have some to do with the Deadly Alliance?  
  
hey mister how are these People are disappering?  
  
Man: Well a homeless man said that sameone with grey sikn have been laureing people to a portal where they can be rewarded a sim of money?  
  
Hyoga: How much?  
  
Man: 2,000,000$ i think.  
  
Hyoga: I should talk to Loud and Chairty about this? I heard the live here now.  
  
(Hyoga ran toward Loud and Chairty's home)  
  
Hyoga (Knocking on the door): Hey! Loud! Chairty! BB! It's me!  
  
Timon: Hey Swan we can heard you from the back of the house?  
  
Hyoga: Timon, Pumbaa where's Loud and Charity?  
  
Timon: They went to pick up BB from his training with Terry Bogard.  
  
Pumbaa: That must be them right now?  
  
(A Car pulled up and Loud, Chairty, BB got out of it)  
  
Chairty: Hyoga what brings you here?  
  
Hyoga: Hey Chairty, Loud i need to talk with you two.  
  
Loud: Hmmmm BB your mother and i need to talk with Hyoga for awhile.  
  
BB: Okay Dad.  
  
(As BB ran into the back)  
  
Chairty: So what do you want to talk to us about Hyoga?  
  
Hyoga: Have you two noitce that serval people have vanshied four nights ago?  
  
Loud: Yeah it was on the news why?  
  
Hyoga: You guys remember that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are using the souls of conquered warriors to resurrect the dragon king's undefeatable army? I bet they also luring non-warriors to drain their souls ro revive the Dragon King's army.  
  
Chairty: Hyoga are you sure?  
  
Hyoga: I'm positve.  
  
Timon: Hey what about that Thoru guy  
  
Hyoga: As of Now he's working on a Chi Spell to turn Goku back to his adult form.  
  
Loud: Hyoga you should tell Eddy and Angelica. they live not far from were we are?  
  
Hyoga: Okay then.  
  
(Hyoga head towards Eddy and Angelica's home)  
  
Hyoga: Why do I get the felling that i'm walking into a Trap?  
  
(Hyoga setpped on a stakeboard and zoomed into the wall of the house)  
  
Hyoga: Owwww! Who's stakeboard is this?  
  
Girl: It's my brother's blondie.  
  
(RDZ: This girl who looks like a littie anime version of Angelica with Black hair is name Edna Madison Eddy and Angelica's Daughter.)  
  
Edna: I was hoping for the jerk Kevin who still blames my daddy just for one mistake he did.  
  
Hyoga: Hey 15 years ago your daddy had everyone on earth pushing up diasies. So what's your beef you where never been born if Kyo didn't gave Alex II his Major Serpent Wave.   
  
(Edna punches Hyoga in the chest)  
  
Edna: You leave my daddy alone!  
  
Hyoga: Why you littie!  
  
(Hyoga forzed when Angelica was in fornt of him)  
  
Angelica: Was you about to beat up my daughter?  
  
Hyoga: You see that Stake Edna here put that here for kevin to get rammed into the wall.  
  
Angelica: Well Kevin should had drop it 15 years ago.  
  
Hyoga: Shun told me that Brat of yours and Eddy's bit Kevin in the leg. Her teeth mark are still on there.  
  
Angelica: He bought that on himself.  
  
Hyoga; Ahhh it was a mistake coming here.  
  
Angelica: Would this has to do with the disapperace 4 nights ago?  
  
Hyoga: I guess Chairty called you.  
  
Edna: Mommy said those people are dump to fall for a trick like 2,000,000$.  
  
Hyoga: Sometimes the Badguys would use money to lure victums to a trap.  
  
  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
Zartan: Quan Chi i do i tell you the 2,000,000$ plan worked.  
  
Shang Tsung: I hope so Zartan.  
  
Male Victum: What do you want with us?  
  
Shang Tsung: Your souls  
  
Victums: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
To Be Continue 


	7. Chapter 6: ACME Corporation's Baby 2k19 ...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 6: ACME Corporation's Baby 2k19 Project  
  
At the Acme Corporation the Professor Chaos is showing Mr. Chairman of  
  
the ACME Corporation a Video type of the Orignal Baby taken contorl of Vegeta (From Dragon Ball GT)  
  
Mr. Chairman: Hmmmm tell why have you showing me this?  
  
Professor Chaos: Sir, After watching this tape I can see that "we" which I mean you can use this baby creature to bring the Neo Earth Goverment under your contorl. Behold! Baby 2k19 this new Version of baby is much powerful and more faster then the orignal Baby. because this Baby is made of pure Energy. now all you need is a host for Baby since we can't use Vegeta we'll use someone who fought in the King of Fighters Tournaments since 1995. (Giving Mr. Chairman a picture of Iori Yagami) here's his picture.  
  
Mr. Chairman: Who is this Red Head with the moon on his back of his shirt?  
  
Professor Chaos: His name is Iori Yagami Sir. He's the Rival of Kyo Kusanagi and is a Orochi half.  
  
Mr. Chairman: You believe Iori could be a prefect host for Baby 2k19?  
  
Professor Chaos: Yes sir with the Flame of the Yagami combine with Baby 2k19's powers Iori Yagami shall become Baby Iori Yagami. It I'll work i can asure you but first You need to get rid of the few people who can prevent your plans to take over the Neo Earth's Goverment. I have a list.  
  
1. Alvin Steveson Jr.  
  
2. Son Goten  
  
3. Timmy Turner  
  
4. Arnold  
  
5. Raila Steveson  
  
6. Kyo Kusanagi  
  
(Meanwhile in Station Square)  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Trixie: Coming! (Opening the door)   
  
Alvin Jr: It's nice to meet you Trixie.  
  
Timmy: You you Alvin how is Ayeka and your 3 kids?  
  
Alvin Jr: They are over there.  
  
(RDZ: Ariel Stevenson: Alvin Jr/Ayeka's Daughter she's not much of a fighter but she always like to help her Grandparents and Great Grandfather around the house. And she takes after both her mother Ayeka and Kasumi Tendo who she called Auntie Kasumi. The other Daughter is Suya Stevenson Ariel's Red head Tiwn sister she's like to get into fights and is a even bigger Tommy boy then Edna. and last their Brother Kenneth "Ken" Stevenson he's is the same age as Holly and Akari but he don't knwo it but they both have a thing for him.)  
  
Trixie: Hi what's your names.  
  
Suya: Suya.  
  
Ariel: Plaese to meet you Mrs. Turner I'm Airel.  
  
Timmy: Who's the 3rd one hiding behind Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: That's our son Kenneth he's a bit shy around girls.  
  
(In her room Holly look out the window)  
  
Cosmo: Hey you're blushing Holly.  
  
Holly: No I'm not.  
  
Wanda: Cosmo are you try to ambarass the girl?  
  
Cosmo: No i'm not.  
  
Wanda: Holly where are you going?  
  
Holly: Downstairs.  
  
Wanda: Freeze young lady your parents to you that you can't leave your room unti your homework is done.  
  
In case you forgot you're grounded along with Akari.  
  
Cosmo (Swaet drop): Well Wanda I have something to say.   
  
Wanda: What did you do?  
  
Cosmo: Holly wish that she and Akari are to be off grounded. Don't hit me!  
  
Wanda: YOU WHAT!!  
  
Holly: But When I heard that the Stevensons are coming ever I wanted to see Ken.  
  
Wanda: Dear God the boy is shy around girl Holly.  
  
Holly: It's not like he's going to ran away from me.  
  
(As Holly when to the living room Cosmo and Wanda few down in bird form)  
  
Ken: Father who's that?   
  
Alvin Jr: She Timmy and Trixie's daughter Holly.  
  
Cosmo (In bird form): Hey the boy is blushing.  
  
Wanda (In bird form): Wanda mind your own s wax.  
  
Cosmo: Why it's funny?  
  
Ayeka: Who's that talking.  
  
Holly: Nothing? (V.O) Wanda, Cosmo you shouldn't be talking.  
  
(Door bell rings)  
  
Ayeka: Raila, Tenya why are you ring the Turner's door bell like that?  
  
Tenya: Alvin, Ryo just called he said that his friend Robert and his sister Yuri is missing and Hyoga think they got kidnaped by you know.  
  
Suya: Ryu? Is that the name of the guy who's butt you kicked at the EOD dad?  
  
Ayeka: Suya we don't use that word young lady.  
  
Alvin Jr: Raila where's Ryo now?  
  
Tenya: We waiting from a hill where you found Saiya.  
  
Saiya (Walking in): If you are going i'll join you.  
  
Alvin Jr: You are sure you're not going to get revenge?  
  
Saiya: No i'm not.  
  
Goten: You lair.  
  
Saiya: Put a shock in it will you!  
  
(Later that afternoon)  
  
Timmy: Trixie are you sure that you, Ayeka and Kimi want to come?  
  
Trixie: Honey we are going only to keep Holly from getting in her sister's way if we ran into Goku and the others.  
  
Spongebob: Everyone into the Havor Van. I'll drive.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Ryo: No you don't i'll drive.  
  
(As everyone got into the Havor Van a man is watching them enter outworld)  
  
Man: They took the bite Doctor Chaos.  
  
Professor Chaos: It's Professor Chaos! Now i'll we need is to fine Iori Yagami now that Kyo and the few I mension are in Outworld but when they get back they'll fine some changes to the Neo World.  
  
(Meanwhile with Goku and the others)  
  
Cinnamon: Dudes how far is it?  
  
Pan: Stop you compaining! You're not the only one with sore feet you now.  
  
Goku: Hey I'll rest for a while.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: I don't think this a the Place to take a rest at.  
  
Tammy: Why?  
  
Mavado: So you're Goku. I'm Mavado the Red Dragon Clan Leader. Dr. Eggman asked me and my clan  
  
to sreach for the Black Star Chaos Emerald for his Neo Death Egg.  
  
  
  
Goku: The Death Egg? Didn;t Sonic trash that before in the Sonic video games and in the comic book?  
  
Mavado: This is new one and Dr. Eggman plan to use them in his Neo Death Eggman.  
  
Pan: Sorry Mova what ever your name is tell Eggman that we are going to return them back to Angel Ilsand before it blows up.  
  
Mavado: You have a smart mouth on you Pan I'll let deal with you myself the rest of you take care of the rest But beware of Kenshiro and Rei of the Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken.  
  
Clan Brother: Right Mavado.  
  
Clan Brother #2: Come on let's do it!!!  
  
(Goku, Kenji, Cinnamon, Rei, Kenshiro, Bo' Rai Cho, Tammy and Pan great ready for battle. Mavado shoot out Grapple Hooks around Pan and double kicks her across the desert)  
  
Mavado: Is that the best the daughter of Son Gohan can do or you're weal as your mother Videl.  
  
Pan: You don't talk about my mother like that!!  
  
(Pan tries to punch Mavado but he grabs her fist)  
  
Mavado: I was hoping for a good fight with the child of the Saiyan warrior who defeated cell. No wonder you have cannot transform into a Super Saiyan like your father, Uncle and Grandfather.  
  
(Mavado make a girp on her hand causeing her to drop to her kness)  
  
Pan: Damnit!  
  
Mavado: You should have stay hoem and trained more Pan if you hope to defeat me.  
  
Akari: GET OFF MY COUISN!!!  
  
Mavado (Looking up): Pan has a Cousin?  
  
Pan: A-Akari?  
  
(In a Flash Akari turned Super Saiyan right in front of Mavado)  
  
Mavado: So this is Goten's daughter.  
  
Ryo: Hey you where's my sister Yuri and my friend Robert?  
  
Mavado: I don't know who are you talking about.  
  
Ryo: I'll make you talk fiend.  
  
Pan: Stand back he's mine.  
  
Ssj Akari: But Pan you hand is hurt.  
  
Pan: I'm fine Akari.  
  
Ryo: We should let your couin handel this. In the meantime KOU'KEN!!  
  
(Ryo fires a energy wave at two Clan members)  
  
Goku: Hey your name is Ryo Sakazaki.  
  
Ryo: Goku behind you.  
  
(Goku grabs the Clan member's arm and throw into into the other two)  
  
Kenji: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!! Hi Ryu Sen!!!  
  
(Kenji raws his sword with his left hand, sending the hilt of it flying toward a Clan Member that was comg for him sending him into the sky and back on the ground)  
  
Cinnamon: My turn Burning Trail!!!!  
  
(Cinnamon flies at 8 Clan Members in flames)  
  
Ssj Akari: Reikoudan!!  
  
(Akari extends his fist while releasing a large burst of energy shots knock down 10 Clan Members. Next Kenshiro and Rei are srounded by 15 Clan Members.)  
  
Clan Member #1: I have this one!  
  
Rei: No I have you!  
  
(Rei wave hsi arms around and the Clan Member was cut into shushi)  
  
Clan Member #2: What did you do to her brother?  
  
Rei: I same thing i'll do to you guys?  
  
Kenshiro: You else what to get hurt!  
  
Clan Member #3: Let's get them!!  
  
Kenshiro: AAAAAAAAATAAAAAAA!!!  
  
(Hokuto Soft-Breaking Slash!!)  
  
(Kenshiro Struck power points at 8 Clan Members at the chets began to blows and Rei chop up the rest)  
  
Mavado: Now i see how many of Shao Kahn's men was destoryed 15 years ago.  
  
Kenshiro: Tell you men to leave or eise.  
  
Mavado (Evil Grin): You fools you think the Red Dragon Clan can be beaten that easy We will gather the Black Ghaos Emerald for Dr. Eggman if you like that fact or not.  
  
Ssj Akari: Grandpa they are leaving!  
  
Goku: Let them Akari Mavado is out man.  
  
Kenji: I think we haven't seen that same of him. BTW Akari was are you here?  
  
Alvin Jr: She's with us?  
  
Goku: Huh? what are you guys doing here?  
  
Ryo: I ask them to help me find Robert and Yuri my father Akuma told me that someone from the ACME Corporation did it but Hyoga said something different.  
  
Tammy: Now we ahve two things to do find your sister and your friend and gather the Black Star Chaos Emeralds.   
  
Ryo: Black Star what?  
  
Timmy: I'll explan it begun when i was training my son Jonny.  
  
Next Chapter 7: The Sreach for Iori yagami. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Sreach for Iori yagami

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 7: The Sreach for Iori yagami.  
  
Up fornt of the ACME Corporation Professor Chaos selected a Team of the Chairman's "Looney Tunes" henchmen to seek out Iori Yagami.   
  
Professor Chaos: Attension everyone I Have Important job for you all.  
  
(Professor Chaos show the Henchmen a picture of Iori Yagami taken from the 1997 KOF Tournament)  
  
Professor Chaos: This is your traget his name is Iori Yagami as you can all see he is need for the Baby 2k19 Project. Baby 2k19 needs his body for a host, as a resault creating "Baby Iori Yagami".  
  
Yosemite Sam: Who are we going it find this Iori guy?  
  
Professor Ghaos: Not to worry about any tourble form Alvin Stevenson Jr and the others I listed.  
  
  
  
Beaky Buzzard: Okay then Let's do this!  
  
(Meanwhile In a Small suburian house)  
  
Woman: Branda it's time to wake up!  
  
(RDZ: The long Black hair girl who you're about to meet is Branda Johnson: Double D's and Marie Kanker's only daughter. She always seems to dress in the same kind of colors as her father have wored when he was young.)  
  
Branda: Good monring mother.  
  
Marie: You Remember your books and everything?  
  
Branda: Yes Mother. Okay I'll see you when I get back.  
  
(Branda walked out of the door and headed off to School. At the fornt gate another girl was waiting for her.)  
  
Girl: You took you so long Johnson.  
  
Branda: Kathren You're early today.  
  
(RDZ: Kathren Bendon is Kevin and Nazz's daughter she acts like a billy someone even when we're around Smiling Kelly and her boyfriend BB Kiddington)  
  
Leon: Hey why is a Tasmanian Devil doing around here?  
  
Branda: I don't know?  
  
(Just then BB grabs everyoen body)  
  
Kathren: Wha the hell do you do that for you dork!  
  
BB: Shhhhh! he'll heard us.  
  
Branda: What do he want from here?  
  
BB: Kelly and I heard him talking to someone name Professor Chaos.  
  
Kathren: Chaos?  
  
Branda: I think my father heard of him, he works for the ACME Corporation.  
  
BB: Yeah and I think this have something to do with Ryo's sister Yuri and his friend Robert being aducted from the Kyokugen Dojo and being taken into outworld.  
  
Toadster: BB you're sure?  
  
BB: Yeah i'm sure.  
  
Smiling Kelly: We don't have to worry Mr. Stevenson, Mr. Turner, and Kyo is helping Ryo find his sister and his friend.  
  
Eddy Jr: I Say we follow Taz to where ever he goes.  
  
Branda: Eddy we can't ont during school hours.  
  
Eddy Jr.: Don't be a worry wart babe. (Shouting) HEY SOMEBODY GOT A GUN!!  
  
(Everyone screaming and Panicing)  
  
BB (Sweat Drop): That's a lie noone have a----  
  
Eddy Jr.: Hey Kiddington shut you G**Damn mouth up and let's go before the princpal come around and sees us trying to leave.  
  
(From Roof)  
  
Baby 2K19: Those brats are up to something they better not come between me and my guest to take control of Iori Yagami's Body.  
  
Next: Part 2 


	9. Chapter 8: The Sreach for Iori yagami Pa...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 8: The Sreach for Iori yagami.  
  
-Now in Rerocity-  
  
Eddy Jr: Okay where's the Tasmanian Devil ran off to?  
  
Branda: Eddy I don't think this is a good idea we got get into trouble.  
  
Leon: I agree with Barnda.  
  
Iori: What are you kid doing out of School?  
  
Eddy Jr: Hye you're that Iori Yagami person.  
  
Iori: Never mind that why are you doing out of School?  
  
Sidney: It's all Eddy Jr's idea.  
  
Eddy Jr: Shut up Neutorn!! Why do you go play with Holly, Akair, and Linda.  
  
Sidney: Holly and Akair are with their parents and Linda his with her Grandfather at the mall.  
  
Iori: Forget it! No to time to be talking to children.  
  
Eddy: Nice going Neutorn you us lose him.  
  
Sidney: What for?  
  
Branda: You Remember a week ago when you said you saw someone broke into your house.  
  
Sidney: Yes but Dad wasn't sure who it was.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Sidney: Hey who are you?  
  
Slade: The sandman now go back to bed.  
  
  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Sidney: He told me that he was the sandman.  
  
Eddy Jr: Sandman my ass that's Slade.  
  
Sidney: Slade? Who's Slade?  
  
BB: You're Parents didn't tell you about him?  
  
Sidney: No They told me to forget about it.  
  
Smiling Kelly (Looking up): What is that thing?  
  
Eddy Jr (Turning around): What the hell?  
  
Baby 2k19: Where's Iori ran off to.  
  
Leon: We don't know what you're talking about?  
  
Baby 2k19: You're lying to me.  
  
Hyoga: Guys get away from that thing!  
  
Everyone: Hyoga!?  
  
Hyoga: Diamond Dust!!!!  
  
(Baby 2k19 jumped up and Hyoga's Diamond Dust)  
  
Yoh: Spirit Form!!!!  
  
(Amidamaru marges with Yoh's Sword)  
  
Baby 2K19: You this you two can stop me from taking over the body of Iori Yagami?  
  
Hyoga: Yoh and I don't know who made you Baby2k19 but you're not going to   
  
use Iori as a host.  
  
Baby 2K19: Just try to stop me Swan.  
  
BB: We're stop you! Power Wave!!!  
  
(BB Use Terry Bogard's main attack but Baby Jumps over the energy wave and  
  
filp kicks him into Eddy Jr)  
  
Smiling Kelly: You can't do that him them!  
  
Eddy Jr (Pulling out his father's Laser gun): Okay it's nap time Baby!  
  
Amidamaru: Eddy Jr., Kelly you must not engage in battle with Baby. Your attacks   
  
won't be able harm him.  
  
Eddy Jr: What?  
  
Hyoga: He's right Yoh and I'll deal with him.  
  
Baby 2K19: I have no time for game with Knight and a Sharman.  
  
Yoh: Get back here blue boy.  
  
Branda: Mr. Hyoga he said something about using that Yagami person as a host.  
  
Hyoga: It's like what the other Baby did with Vegeta. We don't know who made him  
  
biut all that I know it's not good.  
  
Inuyasha: Hye should you guys be in School by now?  
  
Everyone (Sweat drop): Uhh See Ya!!!  
  
-Back In Outworld-   
  
Pan: Ryo why would someone kidnapped your sister and your friend.  
  
Ryo: How know what reason I just hope nothing happine to them.  
  
Kimi: Hey it's Thoru.  
  
Thoru: I finally found you Goku.  
  
Goku: Thoru you were looking for me?  
  
Thoru: Sensei and I perpared the Chi Spell to return you back into   
  
your adult form.  
  
Bo Rai Cho: Well Goku looks like you'll turning back into your adult self.  
  
Thoru: Okay now everyone stand back.  
  
(Thoru threw a orb and blue smoke surrounds Goku)  
  
Kimi: Akair don't go near your grandfather just yet.  
  
Ryo: Hey how long this going to take?  
  
Alvin Jr: Clam down Ryo.  
  
(As the smokes clears Goku was back to his Adult self)  
  
Akair: Grandpa Goku you're not a kid anymore!  
  
(Akari hugs her Grandfather)  
  
Goku: Hey take it easy kido.  
  
Rei: Nice to see him back into his grown up self agian he kid form makes us looked  
  
old right Ken?  
  
Kenshiro: Well Rei we should be thanking Thoru.  
  
Thoru: You're welcome Kenshiro.  
  
Ryo: Now can we go and rescuse me sister and Robert?!  
  
Goku: That's right Yuri and Robert is still out here somewhere.  
  
Holly: But we don't know where?  
  
Cosmo (V.O): Hey what about that device Gohan gave Pan?  
  
Akari: Grandpa who said that?  
  
Goku: I don't know?  
  
Goten: Kimi you heard someone talking about the Chaos Emerald Radar Tacker Gohan gave Pan?  
  
Pan: Hey who's out there!  
  
Tammy: It was me.  
  
Pan: The stop taling like that you make sound like somebody is watching us.  
  
Ryo: Someone is watching us.  
  
Goku: Scorpion!  
  
Alvin Jr: Hey didn't Inyasha throw into a portal during that battle with Dark Loud?  
  
Kenshiro: He must have found a way back to outworld to take revenge on Inyasha  
  
Ryo: Well I'm not going down with out a fight!  
  
Goten: No wait don't!!!  
  
Akari: Mr. Sakuzaki!!  
  
(BGM: Drowing Pool - Bodies)  
  
Ryo: Ko Ou Ken!!!  
  
(Ryo aimed his energy burst into Scorpion smacking into   
  
a bolder   
  
Scorpion: Get over here!!  
  
(Ryo grab Scorpion's spear)  
  
Ryo: You would use a weapon like this and me only a coward woth this something like this.  
  
Zanretsu Ken!!!!!  
  
(Ryo rapid punches Scorpion and knocks down to his knees)  
  
Ryo: It's over Scorpion! I'm going to Hades!! for good Haoh Shou Ko Ken!  
  
Voice: RYO STOP!!!  
  
(Music Stops)  
  
Ryo: That voice. Yuri is that you?  
  
Robert: You were worry about us huh?  
  
Ryo: Robert, Yuri how did you Escaped?  
  
Yuri: The ninja you try to beat the day lights out off.  
  
Goten: Scoripion helped you two?  
  
Timmy: For what reason he would do that? but isn't he on Shao Khan's side.  
  
Scoripion: I no longer serve one who defeated by the master of   
  
Hokuto Shinken. And I no intensions of taking revenge on either Sub Zero  
  
or Inyasha.  
  
Trixie: How do you know you're telling the thurt.  
  
Holly: You tried to kill my mom 15 years ago.  
  
Scoripion: I had no other choice Shao Khan and No-Heart said in older to me to  
  
get my Revenge I must kill you heroes of the Neo World.  
  
Seiya: So what's with the change or heart?  
  
Scoripion: I learn who killed my Clan, My Family it was Quan Chi.  
  
(Flash back from MK4/MMG)  
  
Scorpion: By defeating you Sub-Zero I have avenged the death   
  
of my family and clan, now my soul can finally rest.  
  
Sub-Zero: Your soul will never rest Scorpion, the Lin Kuei   
  
may have been responsible for your murder, but your   
  
family's true killer still remains free.  
  
Scorpion: If you are not the murderer, then who is?  
  
Quan Chi: I am the one you seek  
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Rei: So all this time you believe that Sub Zero older brother   
  
the another Sub Zero have killed off your Family and clan   
  
but it was really Quan Chi.  
  
Scorpion: Yes. I was a fool to believe that it Sub Zero and the Lin Kuei  
  
despite the fact that I was killed by one of them during a tournament.  
  
Kenshiro: So you became a Ninja Specter.  
  
Scorpion: That's right.  
  
Yuri: Hey where're you going?  
  
Scorpion: I you wush to fine the other Black Star Chaos Emeralds here are the   
  
I found five of them while I was helped Ryo's sister and friend escaped. Dr. Mindbender   
  
and Eggman have the other 2 you seek there's a base not far from here. as for me I'll  
  
fine Quan Chi where ever he's hiding and kill him!  
  
(Scorpion leaves)  
  
Pan: So we have 5 and Mindbender and Eggman have the last two we need to save   
  
Angel Island.  
  
Goku: Thoru go takes them back to Knuckles and tell him that we're   
  
going to recover the last two from Mindbender and Eggman.  
  
Thoru: I will Goku.  
  
(As Throu went into a portal back to Angel Island Goku, Kenshiro and   
  
the other of his party head of to Mindbender's hidden base)  
  
To Be Continue 


	10. Chapter 9: Dr Mindbender's Hidden Base

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 9: Dr. Mindbender's Hidden Base  
  
Goku, Kenshiro, Pan, Tammy and Rei made to Dr. Mindbender's hidden base  
  
Goku: Okay this is where Mindbender and Eggman is the last two remaning Black Star Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Tammy: What about Tim and the others?  
  
Goku: Timmy said that they'll wait for us while we get the Black Star Chaos Emeralds.  
  
(Eggman: That Scorpion how could be given them the other Black Star Chaos Emeralds to Goku and the others?)  
  
(Dr. Mindbender: Never mind the others Eggman we can still use those two to powerful the Neo Death Egg just as we planned.)  
  
Rei: A Neo Death Egg? So that's why they had Zim release the Black Star Chaos Emeralds for?  
  
Kenshiro: It's base looks heavley Guarded.  
  
Tammy: And it looks like Eggman and Mindbender is not around now we can make our move.  
  
(Everyone jumped and Goku and Kenshiro knocks down 8 B.A.T's and Rei slices 6 with his Nanto Suicho Ken technique)  
  
Tammy: Futoba Shoryu-Kyaku!!!!  
  
(Tammy in mid air does 5 flying spin kicks knocking down 5 B.A.T's)  
  
Pan: Eagle Attack!!!  
  
(Pan Charged and takes down 16 B.A.T's)  
  
Dr. Mindbender: It's Goku! and his Granddaughter Pan.  
  
Eggman: How did you found us?  
  
Goku: Scorpion told us where to find you guys.  
  
Eggman: Why that Black Slabber!  
  
Pan: Hey Eggman Quan Chi is the one who killed his family and his clan.  
  
Dr. Mindbender: How cares about the reason of Scorpion's double crossing us as for you guys.  
  
(A Big net fell over Goku and the others)  
  
Tammy: What is this?  
  
Dr. Mindbender: I have pians for you all i'm going to use your Fighting Data for the B.A.T's.  
  
Akair: Grandpa, Pan!  
  
Goku: Akair get back.  
  
Eggman: Firefly, Scrab-Iron take these fools to our lab.  
  
Dr. Mindbender: So you're Goten and Kimi's daughter Akari that makes you Goku and Chas's Granddaughter you know.  
  
Akari: Where are you taking my grandpa Goku and Pan?  
  
Eggman: Sorry young Lady that's not for you to know.   
  
Cinnamon: Burning Trail!!!!!  
  
(Cinnamon charged into and knocks down both Eggman and Mindbender)  
  
Cinnamon: Akari where's Your grandpa and your cousin?  
  
Akari: They been taken inside the base.  
  
Holly: We have to Save my aunt Tammy and the others.  
  
Zim: May be I could be some help to you.  
  
Holly: You agian?  
  
Akari: Why should we let you help us for?  
  
Ken: You're not much a invader you know.  
  
Zim: Shut the F***K up you Half Juraian-monkey!!  
  
(Akari Slaps Zim in the face)  
  
Zim: You Bastard.  
  
Ken: How do we know you acn be tursted?  
  
Zim: You have my word. (V.O) Littie that they know we'l only help them get into so i can retive the last   
  
two Black Chaos Emeralds and the I'll take over the Neo World for my people.  
  
To Be Continue 


	11. Chapter 10: Inside Dr Mindbender's Hidde...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 10: Inside Dr. Mindbender's Hidden Base pt 1  
  
Last time Goku, Kenshiro, Pan, Tammy and Rei went off to Dr. Mindbender's hidden base. Up there Arrval all 5 were capture and Cinnamon, Akari, Holly and Ken has no choice but ti team up with Zim to save the others from Dr. Eggman and Mindbender.  
  
(Inside Mindbender's Lab Kenshiro and the others found themsalves srapped to chairs)  
  
Eggman: Well looks like you are all awake good.  
  
Rei: Eggman went i get out of her you'll regreat dropping that Net over us.  
  
Eggman: Sorry Mr. Rei but you'll not be Nanto Suicho Kening me.  
  
Kenshiro: What do you plan to do with us?  
  
Eggman: Let Mindbender said we're going to use your Fighting Data for the B.A.T's.  
  
Kenshiro: You're going to defile Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken!  
  
Pan: What a Matter Egghead gotten tired of Grandpa and the other torning up Destro's B.A.T's?  
  
Eggman: You're smileing now Pan but just wait until we download your, Your Cousin, Your Uncle, Aunt, Father and mother's Fighting Skilling into the B.A.T's  
  
Goku: Hey Dr. Gero did the same thing you and Mindbenhder are doing and it gain him nothing.  
  
  
  
Eggman: He didn't use battle data from Kenshiro, Ryo, Robert, and the others heroes.  
  
(Alarm)  
  
Cobra Soldier: Dr. Mindbender Cinnamon, Akari, Holly and Ken Stevenson are inside the base.  
  
Mindbender: Oh really then we should give those kids a warn welcome.  
  
Cobra Soldier: Yes sir.  
  
Pan: If you lay a hand on my couins I'll.  
  
Mindbender: Do what? You can't even beat Mavado from what I was told.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Cobra Soldier: Ok guys listen inside somewhere in this building 4 kid are lueking about our order is to shoot them on slight.  
  
(Cinnamon: Did he just said "Shoot to kill"?)  
  
(Akari: Shhhhhh!)  
  
(Ken: Hey does anyone know where that Zim guys ran off to?)  
  
(Holly: Who cares let's go before the see us)  
  
-Inside a pit-  
  
Zim: Hmm so this that Dragon Army Cobra Commander and Slade are talking about. Well we'll see what will they do now they I have set up bombs all around the area. That should give me time to recover those two Black Star Chaos Emeralds. GIR!!!   
  
Gir: Yes Matser!  
  
Zim: Have your found those Black Star Chaos Emeralds yet.  
  
Gir: Nope but look at this.  
  
(On the Montior Screen)  
  
Cobra Soldier: It's attack!!  
  
(Gun shoots)  
  
Ken: Qiuckly we must leave this area.  
  
Zim: Those brats are head towards here!  
  
(Holly and the others ran and shut the door behind them)  
  
Cinnamon: Hey what's are those things.  
  
Akari: Is this what Caos was talking about?  
  
Ken: Could be Akari.  
  
Holly: They are breaking in!  
  
(Banging)  
  
Gir (Pointing at his right): There's another way over there.  
  
Zim (V.O): Why didn't I found that?  
  
  
  
Ken: Zim you're going those Bar won't hold for long?  
  
Zim: I'm going Monkey boy! Shut the hell up!!  
  
Gir: I say a bad word.  
  
Zim: Then i'll say it agian shut the hell up!!!  
  
(Really Loud Banging)  
  
(After hearing that Zim grabs Gir and ran intoward the door and locked it up)  
  
Zim: So Long Dragon King army!  
  
(Zim press a button and a huge explosion destroyes the inteir ancient undefeatable army of the long forgotten dragon king was reduse into nothing)  
  
To Be Continue 


	12. Chapter 11: Inside Dr Mindbender's Hidde...

Black Star Chaos Saga  
  
Chapter 11: Inside Dr. Mindbender's Hidden Base pt 2  
  
(BGM: Gundam Seed: Anna ni Isshodattanoni)  
  
-We cut back to Dr. Mindbender's lab-  
  
Rei: Pan can you brake yourself free?  
  
Pan: No I can't.  
  
Kenshiro: Wait I heard footsteps.  
  
Akari: Grandpa! Pan!  
  
Goku: Akair, Cinnamon, Holly, Ken, what .......Zim?  
  
Zim: That's right I help them and what are going back as an adult Goku? The last i saw you, you was in the same size as your 2nd granddaughter.  
  
Goku: Thoru fix that up.  
  
Ken: I think I can remove the barriers around your arms and legs (Pressing a button).  
  
Kenshiro: Thank you Kenneth.  
  
Rei (Looking around): Well now look what we have here some one forgot to these.  
  
Holly: The last two Black Star Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Zim: Mine!!!  
  
(Rei Knocks Zim down)  
  
Rei (Scoffs): I shouldn't know that you only helped these kids only to get to these two. i think i should hold on to them.  
  
Zim: Drats!! (Hitting a Button)  
  
(Alarm)  
  
Pan: You idiot why to hit that for?  
  
Zim: What are you talking about?  
  
Goku: That's the Self-Destruct button you hit.  
  
Kenshiro: Goku you still remember you instant transmission?  
  
Goku: Yeah sure I do.  
  
Kenshiro: Then let's be off.  
  
(Goku use Instant transmission and teleported out of the base)  
  
-On a hill outside of Mindbender's Base-  
  
Goten: Dad, Kenshiro you're back.  
  
Kimi: Goku why is he doing here.  
  
Zim: I have my own reasons Saiyan f****er  
  
(Pan slaps Zim)  
  
Zim: My Lovely face!!!  
  
Rei: That's raps up this mission. Let's all head back to Angel Island.  
  
Bo Rai Cho: Angel Island what is this Angel Island.  
  
Kenshiro: You haven't hear of it. Then we'll show you.  
  
Zim: How long must I play along with these fools.  
  
Gir: I like them they're friendly.  
  
-Back on Neo Earth-  
  
Timon: Hey guess who's back.  
  
Tatsumi: Seiya it's about time.  
  
Seiya: Relax Tatsumi I made it back did I?  
  
Tatsumi: All right then.  
  
Rei (Going into his Pocket): Hey Kunckles these are for you.  
  
Knuckle: So these are the last two.  
  
(Knuckles ran off to take them into the cave from wich they where stolen from and sealed it back up)  
  
Ryo: Now that the danger to Neo earth has been avoided we should be off now.  
  
  
  
Knuckle: Wait Ryo it's not safe to go back.  
  
Takuma: He's right Ryo something happine to Iori during his fight with Kyo.  
  
Alvin Jr: what are you saying?  
  
Kyo: Some allien named Baby 2k19 took over Yagami's body and when he ponit his finger at Cho-cho and Lucky Bob and they fell under a his spell. I asked Kunckles to bring eveyone here however Baby 2k19 has taken control of almost everyone we know.  
  
Goku: Not this agian.  
  
Vegeta: Looks like we have to deal with this Kakarrot.  
  
Zim (holding out his blaster): Alright forget those Blast Star Chaos Emeralds. No Tiffle is going to beat my people in the race to take over this planet!!  
  
Linda: Grandpa should you tell him that his mission here was a lie.  
  
Vegeta: No he'll find that out on his own. beisdes he's not much a invader anyway.  
  
Kyo: BB and the others are still in Southtown we have to get to them before it's too late.  
  
Len: You go ahead I'll going to find out the foolish person repsonsible for making that monster agian.  
  
Yoh: Len you can't go alone.  
  
Len: Oh yes I Can.  
  
Kyo: Shingo you go with Yoh and Len.  
  
Shingo: Okay Kusanagi-san.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
-Next: Neo Destiny III: Baby Iori Yagami Saga- 


End file.
